ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The List (The Smiths)
The List is the fourteenth episode and season finale of the tenth season of the American animated television series The Smiths, and the 167th episode of the series overall. It first aired on Comedy Central in the United States on November 14, 2007. Plot Morty and the boys discover that the girls in their class have made a list of them, ordered by cuteness. Morty, after two attempts, eventually succeed in stealing the list and discover it ranks Brad as the sexist, and himself as the ugliest, with Bobby just above him. Morty's spirits plummet after this discovery, while Clyde's ego inflates dramatically and he starts flirting with many girls at school, which starts to worries the Smiths, who notice Morty's change of behavior. Francine takes pity on Morty and kindly reassures him that Abraham Lincoln, who was apparently ugly, accomplished so much. Morty, in an act of depression, starts hanging out with the ugly kids, and gets the idea from Jamal to burn the school down. While sleeping at home, he is visited by the ghost of Abraham Lincoln, who shows him that ugliness can be a blessing in disguise; ugly people like Jamal have nothing handed to them and they must earn what they seek and will thus develop character, while beautiful people will have no redeeming character when their looks begin to fade. Morty decides to go ahead with his plans of arson regardless, citing the long wait he would have to endure in order to realize this blessing, and the hardships and misery he would suffer in the interim. Meanwhile, Homer watches Morty's behavior with increasing unease. Eventually, he asks Jessica why Morty was voted ugliest. Jessica reveals that the ballots were rigged in Brad's favor: Since Brad's father owns a shoe store, some of the girls wanted to make Brad popular to justify dating him and getting free shoes. Wendy steals the real list from the girls and she and Homer run off to find Morty, who is about to set the school on fire. Homer explain the truth to Morty, when Bebe shows up and holds them at gunpoint, while admitting that Morty was a "casualty" of their plot. However, Jessica has called the police, who arrive almost at once. Bebe is shocked, which Jessica takes advantage of to wrestle the gun from her. A shot goes off; however, neither Jessica nor Bebe are hurt. The bullet flies off killing Summer at home as she eats cereal. Bebe is apprehended, and her fate remains unknown after this. Morty refuses to take a look at the real list, fearing an inflated ego that Abraham Lincoln's ghost warned him about, and has Wendy burn it. Wendy admits to Stan that she has enjoyed his company and feels that he has changed a lot since their breakup. Unfortunately for Wendy, Stan has not quite lost his habit of throwing up out of nervousness and her attempt to kiss him is interrupted when he vomits in her face. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Smith, Abraham Lincoln *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Spencer Gramer as Summer Smith *Justin Roiland as Morty Smith, Toshi Yoshida *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Smith, Brian Smith *Trey Parker as Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey *Curtis Armstrong as Snot Lonstein *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Barry Robinson *Kari Wahlgren as Jessica Testaburger *Danny Smith as Rob Schneider Reception Source *1 Category:List of The Smiths Episodes Category:The Smiths